Mimpi lu Levi
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Penyeselan dan ambel-ambel Levi saat Petra si calon bini udah di cabut hak hidup atau hak mainnya di SnK.. galau.. pasrah.. entah apa yang melandanya hari ini\ fanfic pertama... one shot.. gaje? gariang? plis tekan tombol back\fic extra update
1. Chapter 1

warning inside author inside lo gue inside

gaje garing plis back

dont like dont read

..

..

..

sudah seminggu sejak ekspedisi 57.. levi kehilangan bidadari dari kayangannya. siapa lagi kalo bukan petra ral si cewek tercantik_katanya_ se dinding _ ini hanya menurut teman saya_. nyawanya keburu dicabut oleh ishiyama hajime melalui mastah titan montok_kata rainer ya.._ dengan menginjak tubuh petra dengan nista

"kampret lu ishiyama.. beraninya lu ngambil calon bini gue!" teriak levi geregetan sambil menjambak surai ebonynya. ia tak terima kalo bidadari tercintanya harus pergi duluan sebelum nikah. cara matinya juga ngak enak sih.. tersandar di pohon dengan tulan leher yang patah. levi juga sok cool sih.. udah tau calon bini mati eh masih aja muka teplon

"gue bukannya ngak sedih! gue cuma ngak mau cerita ini ngawur karena gue mewek kehilangan orang tercinta gue!" sanggah levi lalu melempar bantal ke author.

"gue kan manusia terkuat, ngk mungkin gue nangis hanya karena petra mati.. ntar gue di katai ooc gimana?.. nagk ah.." yaelah lev.. sekarang lu kan yang ooc.. mau sanggah apalagi kamu?..

"diem lu author.. lu mau ane bacok?!.." ampun lev.. author kan cinta sama kamu.. oh iya! kamu kan juga ngikut bersalah karena udah ngebuang mayatnya.. jahat kamu levi..

"eh.. itu karena keadaan maksa.. itu gara gara si.. ah lupa namanya siapa yang ngetroll titan karena pengen membawa mayatnya pulang ke emaknya.. pokaoknya.. gue cuma bersikap layaknya manusia yang tabah plus cool.. yah.. walau agak sial karena mayat petra juga ada disitu.." yadeh.. kamu rakus ama karakter kamu.. teganya teganya kamu lev..

"hm.. andai aja petra masih hidup.. pasti hari ini gue kagak perawan lagi.. gue bakal mencetak anak keseblasan sekalian.. terus gue kasih nama nevaille, axelle, tonielle, taralle, lelelellle.. dllelelle.. "

"trus kalo anaknya cowok gue ajarin main pisau, pedang, pistol, 3DMG, dan lain lain.. haha.. kalau cewek gue ajarin masak, cucu piring, nyapu rumah.. haha.. kalau waria.. gue bacok!.. hahaha" kini levi mulai ngayal dengan tampang ooc banget. pikirannya menerwang dan tertawa ria.

"trus kalo sama petra siangnya cuci piring bareng, cuci kolor bareng, masak jengkol bareng.. trus acara sampingannya bemesraan di dapur ampe jengkolnya gosong.. hahaha.. kalo malamnya.. buat anak... ahahaha.." pikiran levi kini mulai kotor.. matanya masih merem.. tubuhnya masih terlantang dengan selimut yg menghangatkannya malam ini.. mulutnya masih kowar-kowar.

diambang pintu kamarnya.. telah berdiri si komandan tampan erwin serta pengikutnya mike dan hanji.. mereka menganga lebar selebar trowongan kasablangka melihat sekaligus mendengar nigauwan si kopral levi ackerman.. tadinya mike yg tidur nyenyak dan tenang, erwin yang mimpi naik marry go run, dan hanji yang bergadang baa doujin levi x eren hard yaoi sampe harus beranjak dari aktifitas masing masing untuk menengok si levi yang ooc

"jadi begitu.." ucap hanji dengan tatapan serius.. erwin dan mike terheran kenapa si mayor pandir ini bisa begitu.. seringai suram yang menampakkan gigi rapi walau kurang putih pun mengambang di wajahnya..

"siapa sanka kalau di dunia mimpi levi itu lebih hidup di bandingkan dengan dunia sadarnya.. gyahaha.. lihat! levi bahkan lebih bodoh dari aku.."tutur hanji lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.. si erwin dan si mike jungkir balik. levi masih lanjut ngigau ngawurnya

"ah~ petra... ikkeh ikkeh kimochi..."

fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter extra

.

.

.

.

"Heichou.. bangun.."

Levi perlahan membuka matanya.. biasanya akan ada sosok wanita bersurai pirang madu tersenyum padanya.. tapi wanita itu sudah innalillah di injak titan nistah female mastahnya annie leonhardt. dengan langkah malas, pria jomblo ini berjalan keluar kamar pribadinya dg balutan piama bermotif pintu dengan wajah kusutnya

"selamat pagi Heichou.."

Levi Seolah Tak Percaya, ia melihat sosok wanita itu lagi berdiri di ambang pintunya.

"Pet..tra?.."

"selamat pagi Levi heichou! Apa Tidurmu Nyenyak?!" kini sosok Erd dan Ghunter juga Auruo juga datang menghampirinya.. Levi mengucek ngucek matanya dg rinso cair biar bersih. ia ngak mimpi kan?! Ah.. pasti mimpi

"bangunkan aku di dunia nyata" ujarnya lalu segera menutup pintu. mereka berempat segera menahan pintu tersebut.

"apa maksudmu? Kau kan sudah bangun?!"tukas Erd disambut anggukan oleh yg lainya. Levi Mencubit pipi kenyalnya, lalu sedikit meringis sakit. entah ini mimpi atau bukan, tapi ia sungguh senang dapat bertemu mereka lagi terutama wanita yg diam diam ia cintai itu.

"oke, baiklah.. Petra! Cepat Masakkan sarapan! Erd! Gunter! Bersihkan lantai dua! Auruo! Bersihkan kandang kuda!" titah Levi kepada bawahannya itu

"kenapa selalu aku membersihkan kandang kuda.."gerutu Auruo seakan Levi menganggapnya saudara kuda-kuda itu.

"siap!"seru mereka serentak lalu segera mengerjakan tugas masing masing.

levi pun segera mencuci mukanya.. lalu tersenyum tipis

~~ooo~~

saat dia melihat mayat mayat para bawahannya, mungkin semua itu hanya mimpi belaka.. dia sedikit lega akan hal itu.

levi Meraih bandana dan maskernya lalu memasangkannya. Ia Juga Harus membantu Erd dan Ghunter membersihkan ruangan-ruangan dilantai dua.

saat sampai disana, ia tak melihat siapapun disana. Seluruh ruangan sudah bersih dan tersenyum kecil

"sepertinya mereka sudah menyelesaikannya.. dan mereka mungkin sedang membantu Auruo" gumam levi. ia pun memutuskan untuk menemui mereka di kandang kuda dan ikut membantu.

sama Halnya dengan lantai kuda juga bersih,tanpa kotoran sedikitpun.

"mereka membersihkannya dengan cepat sekali... dan sekarang mereka pasti sudah menungguku di ruang makan"gumamnya lagi dan memutuskan untuk menemui mereka disana.

Levi mencium bau harum dari dalam dapur.

"sarapannya sepertinya sudah matang?! mereka pasti sangat lapar, aku harus cepat"

levi Membuka pintu.. Namun lagi lagi ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"Petra? Auruo? Erd? Gunter? Dimana Kalian?!" levi melihat sekeling dapur. tapi ia tak menemukan mereka juga.

"heichou!" teriak pemuda bersurai brunatte yg datang menghampirinya dg perasaan bahagia.

"Eren, apa kau melihat Petra,Auruo, Erd dan Ghunter" ujar Levi padanya. Eren mengerutkan alisnya

"setelah membersihkan ruangan dan kandang kuda, mereka pergi begitu saja dg sarapan yg belum disentuh ini.. huft.. dasar!.." gerutu pria bersurai hitam itu.

"H-Heichou.. mereka.."

"apakah mereka bersembunyi untuk mengejutkanku?!.. Kalau ketemu akan ku cekik mereka satu satu.."

"i-itu.."

"sepertinya malam ini aku harus memasangkan cincin yg sudah kubeli pada jari manis gadis itu.."

"Heichou..."

"akhirnya rencana hidupku terlaksana.." Levi tersenyum kecil sambil menerawang..

"mereka sudah tidak ada!"ujar Eren lantang.. jantung Levi seakan tertusuk dalam akibat teriakan pemuda itu..

Jadi.. dari tadi ia hanya berhalusinasi.. Seperti orang bodoh..

"benar juga ya.. hahaha.. bodohnya aku.."Levi hanya menyeringai lalu melangkah pergi dari dapur meninggalkan Eren yg sangat khawatir..ia tahu kaptennya itu sangat sedih sekarang.. Eren Hanya bisa menatap punggungnya..

"bodoh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Extra end

Yeey.. akhirnya ane buat chapter extra.. kalo bulan puasa ane ngak bakal post yg agak berbau lemon.. makacih ea yg uda cimumut aq #plak!

Oke balasan review chapter sebelumnya

Valge k:makasih ea udah nyempetin diri ngeriview fic random ane.. ane udah berusah hgilangin typo da rapiin tulisan ne.. sangkyu

Azukihalz:makasih reviewnya.. alhamdullillah kalo moodnya naik.. ane udah ngerapiin tulisan ane di fic extra ini… sankyu

Loops: iya ane lanjutin.. sankyu

Bye bye cemua…. *author lebay*


End file.
